mars_argofandomcom-20200214-history
Mars Argo
Brittany Sheets, or more commonly known by her stage name, "Mars Argo", is an actress, model, photographer, singer, and writer that is most commonly known for her contribution to grocerybagdottv and the Mars Argo project. Life Early Life Not much is known about Mars' life before Titanic Sinclair. But according to her, as a child she played piano and sang. After meeting Titanic, the couple moved to Chicago, Illinois and they started to make videos for the Mars Argo project, which we now know as the Computer Show (Which was originally known as the Internet Show circa 2007, and Video Blog circa 2009). Mars and Titanic eventually started a band in 2009 as their fans wanted to hear more of the music they made for the background of their videos. The couple moved to Los Angeles, California in 2012 to broaden their horizons for their careers. In 2014, it all ended. It's widely believed that in January 2014 Titanic and Mars broke up. Thus causing the Mars Argo project to end as well in June 2014. The cause of this breakup is currently debatable, if not unknown. Titanic states that Mars simply did not want to make content anymore and that the breakup was mutual; But Mars states that the old grocerybagdottv videos and her videos with Titanic give her "PTSD". Titanic has become incredibly hostile towards those who ask about the breakup and has now claimed that Mars gave up on him and the Mars Argo project. It has been speculated that Mars changed the passwords to all of their social media accounts, including their YouTube channel, deleting all but three of their YouTube videos (Delete Your Facebook, Runaway Runaway (Official Video), and Using You (Official Video). Mars currently refuses to share or release any of the unreleased works that her and Titanic made. Present After the breakup, it's been speculated that Mars moved to Japan for a short time before returning to the US. Her current whereabouts are completely unknown and speculated. She isn't active on her social media, made her Instagram private and later made public again in April 2018, and only answers a few asks on her tumblr within a one to two month timespan. According to her IMDB page, Mars has appeared in a wrestling documentary which is known as "Wrestling Isn't Wrestling" which was released in 2015, and "Caged" which was released in 2016. Currently she models for Little Sunny Bite, a clothing company that is made by her friend. She has appeared in a few commercials, including a commercial for Google. She can also be found with cinematographer of grocerybagdottv, Tony Katai. As of February 2017, Max Landis has confirmed that Mars is brunette and making new music.https://twitter.com/Uptomyknees/status/848639559554355200 Trivia *Mars was born in Saginaw, Michigan. *Titanic has written songs about Mars Argo and their relationship. **These songs are known as Guppy and Trust Fund. *Mars enjoys Melanie Martinez and Mariah Carey. *Mars has dyed her hair various colors. Most notably beach blonde, pink, light orange, and brown. **Her original hair color was brown, but has since dyed her hair brown again. References